Shelf auditing, such as in the context of store auditing, plays an important part in marketing research. Shelf auditing can be used to report the items (e.g., goods) displayed in a store, where these items are displayed, how many items are displayed, etc. Prior shelf auditing techniques rely on human auditors to identify and register each item in a store. In some prior techniques, photographs of shelves to be audited are taken by personnel assigned to particular locations (e.g., stored) and sent back to a central location where the items in the photographs are identified and registered manually by one or more auditors.